Tombe la neige
by Gwen Row
Summary: OS/ Il recule. La voix persiste. Sonne le glas.


**TOMBE LA NEIGE**

* * *

><p>- Baron, vous étiez mon élève jadis. Mon ami.<p>

Sonne le glas dans l'écho d'une jeunesse révolue et de serments plus forts que le temps qui passe.

- Salazar …

- Vous ai-je jamais demandé une faveur ? Avez-vous, ne serait-ce qu'une fois par le passé, douté de moi ou du bien fondé de mes intentions ?

- Salazar, vous n'écoutez pas …

- Pas de détours, je vous en prie.

Une voix profonde et froide que rien ne pourrait altérer, ni ne saurait entraver. Et face à lui le silence. Immuable. Mêlé de crainte et de respect. Encore une de ces choses que le temps n'a pas emporté.

- L'heure est grave, mon ami. Avez-vous donc contre moi tant de griefs qui justifient un tel manquement ?

- Non … Non, je n'en ai aucun, concède-t-il, presque à contrecœur.

Insidieuse manipulation qui se fraie un chemin là où la raison se tait. Il n'y a guère là matière à se méprendre. C'est à peine, par ailleurs, si son instigateur cherche à la dissimuler. Son effrayante autorité n'admet aucune résistance. Sape une à une les défenses de son invité, déjà soumis par le joug de ses reproches. À bien des égards encore, Salazar Serpentard demeure son maître. Et à bien des égards encore, le Baron demeure ce pion à qui le destin échappe. Inexorablement sacrifié au nom d'une cause plus noble que sa propre existence.

Le Mage au Serpent est un homme à la volonté de fer. De ceux qui ne capitulent ni n'abdiquent jamais. Quel que soit le prix à payer.

- Je ne saurais accomplir ce que vous attendez de moi …

Suppliant presque. Vaincu déjà.

- Croyez-vous que j'aie fait appel à vous par hasard ? Que je laisserais le sort décider à ma place en de pareilles circonstances ? Vous seul pouvez accomplir ce que j'attends de vous. Vous êtes un homme intelligent, Baron, vous l'avez toujours été. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir tout cela. À quoi bon perdre davantage de ces précieuses heures qui nous font si cruellement défaut ?

Il a dans la voix, cette intransigeance dont usent les plus grands Seigneurs. L'aplomb des plus grands Rois. Et face à lui, en dépit de son rang, le baron plie et s'agenouille. Jamais il n'a cessé d'être cet élève, encore enfant, dévoué corps et âme par une allégeance tacite à celui qui, jadis, lui apprit tout ce qu'il sait désormais.

- Quand bien même je …

Sa tête s'affaisse, l'air s'échappe de ses poumons. Cette voie ne mène nulle part. Ou au contraire, elle mène bien trop loin. Là où l'espoir ne s'aventure pas. Là où la raison abdique. Là où il ne saurait retourner, après tous les maux dont il a souffert.

Pourtant, il n'a qu'une idée vague de ce qui le retient. Une voix si familière et malgré cela si lointaine lui souffle ces mots de prudence que son cœur appelle couardise.

- Peu importe, se résigne-t-il, feignant si mal l'indifférence. Je ne sais rien que vous ne sachiez déjà. Je n'ai guère plus de chances, je le crains, que …

- De chances ? Qui invoque la chance lorsqu'il a l'honneur ?

Sa terrible indignation. Et les démons de la honte qu'elle libère dans son sillage. Le sang afflue au visage du Baron et y laisse ses marques cuisantes.

Les démons de la honte. Apanage des lâches.

- Il ne s'agit pas de cela.

- Il s'agit de la dernière volonté d'une mourante. Votre cœur vous fait-il donc défaut ? Resterez-vous sourd à ses prières jusqu'à ce que leurs murmures s'éteignent à jamais ?

Du venin distillé dans chaque syllabe. Et plus proche, plus fort que jamais, sonne le glas.

* * *

><p>Ses pas, de nouveau, le livrent aux couloirs du Château endeuillé. Malgré l'étau qu'il sent se resserrer autour de lui. Malgré l'amère certitude qu'il ne pourra éternellement repartir sans donner de réponse. Ses pas, de nouveau, résonnent sur les dalles. Dans le sombre labyrinthe des sous-sols, côtoyant les cachots et leurs énigmes malsaines. Auprès de l'homme le plus puissant et le plus influent qu'il ait jamais connu.<p>

Parce que les remords lui volent ses nuits et sa raison.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

L'illustre fondateur de la Maison Serpentard lève vers lui des yeux éteints. Rougis par les insomnies et cerclés d'angoisse violacée. Pourtant, même l'épuisement et l'extrême affliction qui le dévorent ne sauraient lui ravir noblesse et dignité.

- Les nuits passées à son chevet sont vaines. Je ne fais que prolonger ses souffrances, assène-t-il en soufflant sa si douloureuse colère.

- Il n'est donc rien que vous puissiez faire ?

- Elle l'attend pour mourir. C'est la seule chose qui la maintient encore en vie, elle veut la revoir une dernière fois.

Les murs se referment sur lui. L'air vient à lui manquer. Nul besoin d'en dire plus, il sait. Et c'est de là que suinte la plus grande de ses souffrances. Savoir. Savoir lui est insoutenable.

* * *

><p>D'insolentes volutes accaparent son regard et s'immiscent dans ses pensées. Le temps s'écoule. Qu'importent les potions.<p>

Pourtant ses yeux se voilent. Et la magie opère.

- Qu'est-ce ?

- De l'Amortencia.

- Un philtre n'est-ce pas …?

- Le plus puissant des philtres d'amour.

Ses iris s'assombrissent. Et dans les abysses insondables de ses prunelles, luit soudain une inquiétante étincelle.

- Le plus puissant des poisons, ajoute avec gravité le sombre Fondateur.

Un silence, lourd du poids de ses mots. Comme un avertissement.

- Qu'y avez-vous senti ?, s'enquiert le Mage au Serpent.

- Je …

Un soupir. Presque une éternité.

- Quelle importance ?, s'impatiente-t-il.

- Je vous l'ai dit, il s'agit là d'un filtre…

- Certes mais je ne vois pas ce que …

- Ce philtre renferme l'essence de l'amour. Son parfum le plus originel. Ainsi, chacun décèle en l'Amortencia les odeurs de ce qu'il chérit. L'empreinte de ce qu'il a de plus précieux au monde.

Alors l'angoisse l'étreint. Ce que son cœur chérit en silence … Il connait cette odeur. Celle qui domine et rend si fade l'odeur de la pluie, lorsqu'elle bat les terres rouges de son domaine. L'odeur du fer, que l'on tire de son fourreau de cuir souple. Oui, il la connait. Seulement il l'a oubliée. Son souvenir s'estompe et n'en reste plus qu'un murmure inaudible, susurré comme un adieu plusieurs mois auparavant.

- C'est insensé, soufflet-t-il. Est-ce là de la magie noire ?

- Je l'ignore …

- Une magie noire est sans nul doute à l'œuvre dans ce que l'on nomme amour, insiste-t-il, avec trop de crainte toutefois pour paraître convaincu.

- Est-ce pour autant une mauvaise chose, mon ami ?

Il recule. Le parfum persiste. L'obsède et ne le quitte plus. Le harcèle. Le torture.

Il recule. La voix persiste.

Sonne le glas.

* * *

><p>- Ne vous méprenez pas, Salazar, je fais cela pour elle. Pour elle seule … une dernière volonté, vous l'avez dit vous-même …<p>

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

A-t-il conscience du mensonge scellé par ses mots ? A-t-il conscience de sa propre condamnation ? Lui-même serait probablement incapable de le dire. Peut-être espère-t-il s'en convaincre ? Et ainsi rendre la quête d'un fou aussi noble qu'exemplaire.

Des jours, des nuits durant, il a cherché l'origine de ce parfum. En vain. Pourtant si la source le fuit, la fragrance demeure. Impitoyable.

Mais, personne ne doit jamais savoir. Et s'il part ce soir, dans son impossible quête, c'est avant tout pour se perdre. Et perdre dans les étendues glacées de l'inconnu, la chimère de ses nuits sans sommeil.

* * *

><p>Passent les jours, passent les heures. Passent les mois, mais le parfum demeure. Et à bout de force et d'espoir, il parcourt landes et montagnes pour celle qu'il a jadis maudite.<p>

Retrouver la fille parjure de Rowena Serdaigle. Ramener à Poudlard celle qui, par tant de fois, a méprisé son amour, rejeté son coeur. Et ainsi permettre à une mère de pardonner à son enfant. Dans un dernier souffle. Sur son lit de mort.

Helena. Objet de son désir. Objet de sa haine.

Le Mage au blason d'émeraude n'avait pas été dupe. Il savait. Il avait probablement toujours su. La simple évocation de son nom suffisait à le faire céder.

Helena. Unique objet de son amour.

* * *

><p>L'Albanie. Une terre froide et désolée. Inconditionnellement grise. Secrète. C'est là qu'elle a trouvé refuge. Là qu'elle a renié sa condition. Là que le monde l'a ensevelie et, petit à petit, a oublié son existence et son nom.<p>

Ses sorts de protection l'ont avertie. Alors elle l'attend, immobile au cœur de la forêt silencieuse. Il s'approche mais les mots le trahissent, il reste muet. Elle a dans ses yeux sombres, la lueur farouche d'un animal éternellement traqué. Elle est ce parfum. Elle est cette voix. Ce glas qui résonne depuis bien trop longtemps et qu'il touche enfin, du bout des doigts.

- Je voulais voir la neige recouvrir ces contrées …, murmure-t-elle.

Elle lève au ciel ses yeux brillants.

- Mais on dit que pas un flocon n'est tombé sur la plaine depuis des décennies …

Il ne sait quoi lui répondre. Il ignore même si c'est à lui qu'elle s'adresse. Entre l'effroi et le courroux, les mots se fraient enfin un chemin entre ses lèvres blêmes.

- Vous avez parlé à des villageois ? C'est de la folie !

- Aucun d'eux n'en garde souvenance. J'ai effacé toute trace de mon existence dans leur mémoire. Je n'existe pas. C'est à peine si je suis une ombre, souffle-t-elle, l'air absent, comme s'il n'était plus là. Après tout, c'est là ce que j'ai toujours été. L'ombre de mon illustre mère. Quitter l'Angleterre n'y aura rien changé.

Elle n'est plus qu'amertume. Les larmes se sont taries il y a des années de cela, au bord de ses yeux éteints. La tristesse l'a désertée et son cœur, aussi glacé que sa terre d'exil, ne saurait désormais, reconnaitre à nouveau la chaleur de l'amour. Il est trop tard. Personne ne pourrait la ramener des abysses qui l'ont engloutie. Ces abysses auxquelles elle s'est offerte dans l'espoir d'une délivrance qui n'est jamais venue. Personne ne pourrait la sauver. Il est trop tard.

- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin ? Je ne suis qu'Helena la Grise. L'invisible dans le sillage flamboyant de ma mère.

- Vous vous fourvoyez. Vous étiez vous aussi, la lumière de Poudlard.

- Vous ne voyez que ce que vous voulez voir, Baron, tranche-t-elle, comme une insulte.

- Eclairez-moi dans ce cas. C'est là tout ce que j'ai toujours demandé.

- Vous ne valez pas mieux que les autres. Vous prétendez m'aimer, mais vous ne faites que chercher en moi les traits de ma mère.

- A quoi bon êtres si injuste ? Si votre dessein est de me blesser pour que je parte, sachez, ma dame, que vos efforts se solderont par un échec.

- Le destin est injuste, Seigneur.

Il perd patience. Tout comme il la perd, encore. Cette fois cependant, il ne saurait tolérer un nouveau refus. Quitte à la ramener de force. Quitte à l'enlever contre son gré et par la violence.

- J'ai fait une promesse, tente-t-il encore.

- C'est donc cela ! Je me moque de vos promesses ou de savoir à qui va votre allégeance et votre amour. Je ne reviendrai pas, le défie-t-elle.

- Votre mère est mourante, crache-t-il, n'y tenant plus.

Il approche son visage à une distance infime du sien. Elle sent son souffle rauque s'échouer sur ses joues empourprées. La colère et la frustration mêlées déforment les traits du gentilhomme. Ses mois de traque l'ont fait animal. Et son instinct réveille en lui une violence sauvage. Rejette l'humain.

- Et que veut-elle ?, risque-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Non ne me dites rien. Elle veut probablement recouvrer son précieux diadème. Le siège de toute sa sagesse. C'est bien là ce qu'elle a de plus précieux si je ne m'abuse.

- Il n'a jamais été question d'un diadème.

- Ne soyez pas idiot ! C'est pour cela qu'elle me veut de retour ! Mais je ne le lui rendrai pas.

- Votre mère n'a cure de ce satané bijou ! Êtes-vous donc si égoïste ?

- Taisez-vous ! Vous ne savez rien !, hurle-t-elle, prenant sa tête entre ses deux mains.

A bout se souffle, elle le toise. Déverse en silence tout le mépris qu'elle a pour lui et pour l'Ecosse. Pour le monde entier.

- Je voulais, reprend-elle. Je voulais seulement exister. Que l'on m'admire comme on l'admirait elle. Je voulais toucher du doigt la Sagesse de la Noble Dame au Corbeau. Mais son diadème n'a réveillé en moi que haine et folie.

- Il n'est pas trop tard. Revenez avec moi Helena, se radoucit-il.

Une main tendue, offre de rédemption.

Repoussée avec vigueur. Un refus définitif.

- Et m'exposer à une ultime humiliation ? Montrer une fois encore que je suis indigne de ma lignée ? Comment pourrais-je rentrer, Baron ?

- Il n'est plus question de cela. Cessez un instant de ne penser qu'à vous !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un imbécile !, crache-t-elle. Vous prétendez détenir toutes les réponses mais n'y entendez rien !

- Il suffit !

Il empoigne son bras, la retourne violement contre lui.

- Rentrez avec moi Helena !

- Jamais !, hurle-t-elle.

Elle le gifle avec fureur, enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair. Tout pour qu'il la lâche. Son cœur menace d'exploser. Elle a peur. Elle va se battre.

Brille le fer, tinte la menace. Il a tiré une dague de sa ceinture. La lame chante contre sa joue.

Vaine menace.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant, Baron ?

Elle crache son titre comme elle crache sur son existence.

- Une dernière fois, rentrez avec moi, ordonne-t-il d'une voix sans timbre.

- Je refuse ! Je refuse l'humiliation ! Je refuse cette vie à laquelle vous voulez me condamner ! Je refuse de vous suivre, vous le chien des puissants ! Vous êtes un lâche, Baron, un lâche !

- Taisez-vous !

Son cri se répercute à l'infini entre les arbres.

Sa main se teinte de pourpre. L'effroi le saisit. Le monstre a frappé, poignardé son amour. Elle lève vers lui ses yeux emplis de surprise et de larmes. Ces yeux qui le transpercent alors qu'elle retire la lame qui lacère sa peau.

Il croit la voir sourire. Il croit la voir tomber. Le reste n'existe pas. Les ténèbres l'engloutissent.

A jamais.

Une aube nouvelle se lève. Et sur l'Albanie, enfin, tombe la neige.

* * *

><p><em>"Passent les jours et passent les semaines<br>ni le temps passé  
>ni les amours reviennent."<em>

avec Alexa Davalos dans le rôle d'Helena Serdaigle,  
>Daniel Day Lewis dans celui du Baron<br>et probablement Tom Hiddleston dans celui de Salazar Serpentard ...  
>(rajoutez-lui une barbe et quelques années, je vous assure que c'est plutôt convaincant)<br>Oui je suis un peu obsédée par l'époque des Fondateurs en ce moment ...


End file.
